


life

by kantele



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [34]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantele/pseuds/kantele
Summary: Prompts:Kissing in the moonlightLife or death
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268210
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	life

“What will it be?”

The question was calm, measured, not a sliver of emotion to be found. It irritated Gellert. Albus was hiding again. He couldn’t have the comfort of the walls of his blasted castle, so he was hiding behind his endless masks, his crafted personas. Gellert wanted to shake him until his Albus came emerged from his sleep; as powerful and beautiful as Gellert remembered him, not this empty husk of professor, lying on the ground beneath him. Gellert could feel his chest rising and falling, his breaths calm, his heart beating in a steady rhythm. Gellert pressed the tip of his wand deeper into his neck, and the pulse jumped. It felt exhilarating. Life, coursing through his veins. Albus’ life; totally under his control. The Wand seemed in his hand seemed to vibrate from pleasure, scenting blood in the air like a predator its prey. It whispered into Gellert’s ear, _KillKillKill_.

“Gellert.”

That voice again. Against his will, Gellert met Albus’ eyes. The moonlight was glinting off his glasses, turning his blue eyes into a pale grey. His pale skin looked like porcelain, the shade of his hair duller in the light of the moon, just an imitation of the true fire-red glory that Gellert knew it to be. How many times had he looked down on him like this? How many nights had they had together that summer? It couldn’t have been that many. In Gellert’s dreams, that summer felt eternal, but in reality, it had been mere weeks. They had been lovers only in the last four. How many times had Gellert seen Albus like this? He couldn’t remember. It had been a lifetime since then.

“What will it be?” Albus asked again, his voice quiet. Still calm, still composed, as if Gellert was not holding his life in his hands. Gellert dug in deeper. Albus winced, pain flashing briefly through his eyes before they returned to their former state of calmness. For a moment, Gellert felt pleasure.

A warm hand enveloped the wrist holding the Wand.

“Life or death? What will it be?” the voice was a mere whisper now, slithering into Gellert’s ears, making him doubt himself. The power Albus had over him. He detested it. 

He loved it. 

Albus’ chest rose and fell beneath Gellert. Albus’ pulse was thrumming against the skin of his neck. Albus’ heart, thudding in his chest. His skin was pale in the moonlight. So pale, he looked like a wraith — the red of his hair like spilt blood. The air thrummed around them. Gellert thought he was trembling. The Wand was pressing against Albus’ neck. _KillKillKill_. The moon hid behind a cloud, plunging them into darkness. 

And for a moment, Gellert lived in a world where Albus Dumbledore didn’t exist.

The moon came from its hiding. Gellert could see again. Something warm was trickling down his cheeks. Albus was still looking at him, calm, waiting for Gellert. Waiting for him to make a choice.

“Life,” he gasped, like a man desperate for air, and pressed his lips against Albus’ own.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> My Tumblr: [bloodtroth](https://bloodtroth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
